As an embodiment of a conventional connecting structure of shield terminals, for example, in PLT1, it is described to connect left-and-right pair of shield terminals with braided wires of shield electric wires. Each shield terminal is composed of a ring-shaped portion to be inserted over the braided wire, an L-shaped plate portion extended vertically from the ring-shaped portion, and a bolt-insertion hole provided on the plate portion. While plate portions of both shield terminals are overlapped with each other up and down, a single bolt is inserted into both bolt-insertion holes. Then, the shield terminals are fixed to and connected to a box-shaped metallic shield shell with a nut.